Teletoon
1st Logo (1997-2007, 2009) Logo: On a white canvas background, a bunch of pencil lines draw in a outline of a oval with a bulge near the top, with the white section being narrower. In that section, the logo is drawn in with both pencil and paint as the oval outline fills with red. The logo eventually bulges out a bit and "pops" into existence, now with shines and shadows. The logo slowly hovers as "TELETOON is a registered trademark owned by TELETOON Canada Inc." appears below in both English and French. Variants: *In the station's early years, the red border wasn't there, and sometimes it appeared blue, turquoise, orange or having no border at all. *A byline-less variant was used as a network ID. It was also seen on the 1st season of What's With Andy. *On French releases of My Dad The Rockstar, the logo is still. *On Atomic Betty and the 2nd season of Marvin The Tap Dancing Horse, the logo plays warp speed. *There's also an extended version used on 2004 episodes of Totally Spies and Zeroman. The 2nd half of the extended version appears also on the 1st season of Harry & His Bucket Full Of Dinosaurs. *On the 1st season of Wayside, the 1st two seasons of 6Teen, and The Future Is Wild, "www.teletoon.com" is seen below the logo. *A widescreen version also exists. Seen on season 1 episodes of RoboRoach on BBC Kids in Canada and season 1 episodes of Class Of The Titans on Netflix. FX/SFX: The line sliding inside the text. Music/Sounds: The show's end theme, sometimes merged with the sounds of a cartoony jingle and a popping sound as the "Chiclet" jumps out as the full 3D CG rendered version. Sometimes, only the sound effects are heard. On Angela Anaconda, we hear Angela herself laughing over the logo. Availability: It was seen on Angela Anaconda. This logo was seen on Maggie & the Ferocious Beast, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, What's With Andy, Gerald McBoing Boing, Pecola, Rescue Heroes, Chaotic, Wayside School, Yakkity Yak, What About Mimi, and My Dad The Rockstar. On Hubert: The Series, the logo appeared for France 5 and many others. On Treehouse TV, the Nelvana logo was instead was shown instead of Teletoon after Tojo's Adventures airings credits. It was founded on Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse for PBS Kids, However that logo was appeared on CCTV3, Qubo, Nick Jr., and Nicktoons Network. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (2007-2011) Logo: On a blue/white gradient background, the new Teletoon logo can be seen unfolded in gold, which is "TELETOON" in a haphazardly sized and shaped font, with the raised tops again on the E's. Below it is "Original Production" in a black font. The logo constantly shines throughout and is also tilted up at a upwards angle. FX/SFX: The text shining. For the longer version, the tornado. None for the black background variant. Music/Sounds: The show's end theme, although the longer version of this logo has an explosion sound, followed by a distorted choir, quick record scratching sounds (think the PolyGram Video "BANG!" logo), a blingy guitar note and a distorted "BONG!". Availability: Common. Seen on all pre-2011 programming on the Teletoon network in Canada. In the United States, it can be seen on 6teen, Stoked, and the Total Drama series, all on Cartoon Network (which follows after the Nelvana logo from 2004 that is shown only on 6teen), Jimmy Two-Shoes on Disney XD and Spliced on Qubo, among other shows. This can be additionally seen on 2007-2011 episodes of Johnny Test. The longer version is rare and is only seen on Canadian reruns of Johnny Test and some other shows as well. The 2nd version appears on 2010-2011 episodes of the aforementioned show and My Babysitter's a Vampire. The My Life Me variant can be seen on the aforementioned show on PBJ in the United States. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (2011-present) Logo: On a yellow gradient background, the Teletoon logo from before is seen in yellow with white text. Here, the text appears to be refined and flatter. It quickly rotates to left, jittering a bit to reveal a flat surface with "ORIGINAL PRODUCTION" on it in white. The logo quickly rotates back to the right, jittering once more. FX/SFX: The logo flipping. Music/Sounds: Two lasers sounds when the logo flips followed by a choir between the lasers sounds. In other cases, the ending theme of the show, or none. Availability: Current. Appears on any newer Teletoon show in Canada. In the USA, this logo appears on some shows such as the season 6 of Johnny Test on Boomerang, Grojband on Cartoon Network, My Babysitter's a Vampire on Disney Channel and Camp Lakebottom on Disney XD. Strangely, the English Original Production logo appears on the French dubs of the Inspector Gadget CGI series, and SuperNoobs (with the Corus byline). Scare Factor: None. Category:Production Logos Category:Logos